Les Maudits
by Amako-sama
Summary: UA - Castiel Novak a tout pour être heureux. Sauf que son petit-ami disparaît tous les soirs pour revenir dans la nuit. Persuadé qu'il le trompe, Castiel et son frère Gabriel vont le suivre pour découvrir ce qu'il fait de ces quelques heures où il s'en va. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce qu'ils découvrirent. Sabriel et Destiel.


Ce que vous allez suivre est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on me laisse regarder Barbie sur Gulli un dimanche. Non, plus sérieusement. J'aime beaucoup les dessins-animés pour filles parce qu'ils me font rêver (je pense notamment à ceux sur les fées et magiciennes comme Winx, Sailor Moon, etc) et Barbie fait partie de ce que j'aime bien.

Or cet après-midi passait à la télé Barbie et le secret des sirènes. Et voilà.

Cet OS est également inspiré du conte de La Petite Sirène et du ballet Le Lac des Cygnes ainsi que du film Dark Shadow. Oui, ça fait beaucoup. On verra si vous choppez toutes les références. Bref.

Le montage qui illustre l'histoire est de moi, réalisé avec des images stock. Par respect pour les créateurs de stocks et pour moi, merci de ne pas le prendre.

J'espère que vous aimerez cet OS ! Je l'ai écrit en écoutant** Sail** et **Another Brick in the Wall**, si ça vous intéresse.

* * *

Castiel Novak avait tout pour être heureux. Un job de rêve, graphiste pour la boîte de son grand frère. Son grand frère, justement, qui était adorable avec lui comme ses trois autres frères et sœurs. Un bel appartement lumineux dans le Kansas où il habitait avec son chat et son amoureux. Son amoureux qui était certainement le plus bel homme de l'État, voire du pays et qui était absolument parfait sous tous les points.

Seulement, Castiel Novak n'était pas heureux. Parce que l'amoureux en question était d'une beauté fulgurante alliée à une gentillesse extrême et que vraiment, Castiel ne pensait pas être à la hauteur. Alors ajoutez à cela le fait que le-dit amoureux disparaissait tous les soirs pour revenir deux heures plus tard sans expliquer d'où il venait et vous avez le parfait scénario d'adultère.

Le jeune dessinateur était fou amoureux de Dean, le problème n'était pas là. Il avait confiance en lui mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comparer avec ces femmes et ces hommes exceptionnels dans la rue qui devaient certainement attirer l'attention de Dean. Castiel ne faisait forcément pas le poids. Et cette constatation – bien qu'erronée – lui minait le moral et l'empêchait de profiter de sa vie.

Il n'osait pas confronter Dean de peur de le perdre. Il préférait presque être adultère qu'être seul. Alors il laissait passer sans en parler. Jusqu'au jour où Dean ne rentra pas de la nuit. Il réapparu le lendemain maintenant, une excuse au bout des lèvres mais pas une ombre d'explication à donner.

Ce jour-là, Castiel demanda à Gabriel, son grand frère, de lui donner un jour de repos. Inquiet, l'aîné lui proposa de déjeuner avec lui pour qu'il en discute. Le jeune homme accepta, un peu réticent à l'idée d'en parler mais soulagé en même temps de se débarrasser de toute cette nervosité avec quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Le midi venu, ils se retrouvèrent dans un fast-food en bas de la rue. À la mine déconfite de Castiel, Gabriel sut immédiatement que quelque chose clochait définitivement.

– Hey Angel, tu vas me raconter ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il après qu'ils aient commandé.

– Je crois que Dean me trompe, Gabriel, souffla Castiel.

L'aîné des Novak n'était pas quelqu'un qui intimidait. Il était ouvert et jovial, toujours joyeux et riait dès que l'occasion se présentait. Mais à cet instant précis, même Castiel eut envie de se reculer tant le visage dur de Gabriel lui sembla glacial.

– Et si j'allais lui casser la gueule, pour voir ? grogna le blond.

– Non ! Non, je veux- je vais lui en parler.

– Depuis quand ?

– Toujours, je dirais, dit Castiel, penaud.

– Et tu es resté avec ce bâtard pendant tout ce temps ? s'écria Gabriel.

– Baisse d'un ton ! murmura son frère.

– Castiel, c'est n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

– Il ne part d'une heure ou deux, le soir, mais rentre toujours pour dîner ! Je n'y croyais pas, je veux dire, à moins que ce soit la voisine – et on sait tous les deux que Charlie est aussi lesbienne que faire se peut – où aurait-il le temps d'aller en si peu de temps ?

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

– Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit hier soir et il n'a pas voulu me dire où il a été.

Gabriel prit pensivement une gorgée du soda que la serveuse leur avait apporté pendant qu'ils parlaient. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Dean semblait aussi amoureux de Castiel que la réciproque était vraie et comme le disait son frère, une heure, c'est court.

– Tu sais ce que tu vas faire, Angel ? Ce soir, tu vas le suivre et voir où il va. Ensuite tu aviseras.

Castiel resta bouche-bée quelques instants, se sentant idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Puis il acquiesça et les deux frères mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien – surtout de rien – avant que Gabriel ne retourne travailler, laissant Castiel rentrer chez lui, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il passa la journée à lire _Faust_ en caressant son chat, Balthazar, attendant le retour de Dean.

Vers dix-neuf heures, le mécanicien rentra à l'appartement, tout sourire, tenant un paquet dans ses mains. À peine fut-il entré que Castiel se jetait à son cou pour l'embrasser. Si Dean le trompait vraiment, il voulait profiter de sa présence jusqu'au bout. Le jeun homme répondit au baiser en riant doucement avant de refermer ses bras sur le grand corps de Castiel. Puis il se détacha de lui et lui tendit le paquet.

Surpris, le dessinateur ouvrit l'emballage délicatement pour découvrir un exemplaire de l'édition originale des Hauts de Hurlevent. Retenant à peine le petit cri aiguë absolument pas digne qu'il lâcha en découvrant la couverture, il emprisonna Dean dans une étreinte puissante d'où s'échappaient vaguement les mots « merci », « je t'aime » et « bfizndugnvifnt » par vagues.

– Content que ça te plaise chéri, rit Dean. Je l'ai trouvé chez le bouquiniste près du garage, enfoui sous deux tonnes de paperasses sans intérêt.

– Dean, c'est magnifique, merci mille fois !

– Avec plaisir, sourit gentiment le mécanicien.

Castiel avait eut le temps de cuisiner puisqu'il avait passé la journée à l'appartement. Dean ne posa pas de questions pour savoir la raison de son absence au travail, lui qui était si assidu. Ils s'assirent à table pour manger, discutant avec bonheur de la soirée qu'organisait Ash, un ami de Dean, pour ses fiançailles avec Jo, une cousine de Castiel.

Puis ils débarrassèrent la table et Castiel monta se coucher alors que Dean lui disait qu'il sortait d'un air contrit. Le dessinateur se contenta de sourire et d'acquiescer. Il attendit un cinq minutes après que la porte ait claqué puis sortit de la maison, grimpa dans la voiture où Gabriel l'attendait et tous deux suivirent les phares rouges de l'Impala qui s'éloignait.

Dean n'alla pas loin, il sortit à peine de la ville. Dès qu'il fut sur la nationale, il prit à droite un petit chemin de terre battue qui dirigeait vers le lac artificiel alimentant les cultures. Gabriel jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Castiel qui fronçait les sourcils. On allait définitivement pas tromper son copain près d'un lac artificiel où l'eau n'est même pas sûre pour la baignade.

Les deux frères se garèrent à une cinquantaine de mètres du lac et sortirent de la voiture en silence, s'approchant du rivage pour mieux voir. Dean s'était arrêté juste devant l'eau et sortit de la voiture d'une démarche sautillante, apparemment ravi pour une raison qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Le mécanicien s'assit au bord de l'eau, les chaussures à la lisière humide du sable grossier et dit quelque chose que Castiel et Gabriel ne comprirent pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la surface de l'eau se troubla et un homme apparut. Il avait des cheveux bruns mi-longs dont gouttaient des perles d'eau, un visage fin d'une beauté à couper le souffle et un torse musclé sur lequel était tatoué une étoile entourée d'un cercle de feu. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui retenait l'attention.

Bas sur ses hanches, laissant entrevoir les os de sa taille et son aine, une pellicule luisante reflétait la lune. Pellicule qui s'avérait être, si on regardait quelques centimètres plus bas, des écailles d'un doré pâle assorti à la peau bronzé de l'homme. De la sirène. Du poisson. Du truc.

Castiel retint un hoquet de surprise alors que Gabriel sifflait doucement, les yeux écarquillés. Sans pouvoir retenir leur curiosité, ils s'approchèrent un peu plus, atteignant la limite de protection que leur offrait la forêt. Ainsi, ils entendirent la conversation.

– Tu es en retard, Dean, dit l'homme-poisson d'une voix grave.

– Je sais, désolé. Castiel et moi avons fini de manger tard.

– J'aimerais tant le rencontrer, répondit la créature avec un air peiné sur le visage.

– Et moi je voudrais te le présenter. Mais on sait tous les deux que c'est impossible.

– J'en peux plus, Dean. Je m'ennuie, j'ai constamment peur d'être découvert ou que quelqu'un te suive et découvre la vérité.

Les deux frères blanchirent en entendant cela. Et si l'homme-poisson avait remarqué leur présence ? Mais au visage de Dean ils comprirent que ce n'était qu'un questionnement général.

– Je sais Sammy, mais on ne peut rien y faire tant qu'on aura pas retrouvée Ruby.

– Je m'appelle Sam, Jerk.

– Bitch.

– Tu n'as toujours aucune piste ?

– Non, apparemment elle aura changé d'apparence en 1917 parce qu'un obus aurait touché la ville où elle créchait. Et depuis, aucune nouvelle, soupira Dean avec dépit.

– Donc on ne cherche plus les filles blondes, c'est ça ? demanda Sam.

– Aucune idée. Si ça se trouve elle est même devenue un homme.

– Quelle pute. Elle nous aura définitivement pourrie la vie.

– Comme tu dis.

Dean et Sam – puisque c'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait – restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, les yeux perdus dans le vague, se rappelant des souvenirs qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Castiel ne savait pas quoi penser. D'un côté il était soulagé que Dean ne le trompe pas – à la ressemblance frappante et la familiarité, ils ne pouvaient qu'êtres parents, cousins ou peut-être même frères. Mais il ne savait pas que faire du côté surnaturel que venait de prendre sa vie.

– J'ai proposé à Meg et Jess de venir te voir mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elles vont décider, dit finalement Sam.

– On est là, Nessie, répliqua une voix féminine.

Castiel cru qu'il allait finalement tomber dans les pommes. Deux jeunes femmes venaient de sortir de l'eau, nues également jusqu'à la taille. La première avait de longs cheveux bruns ondulés quand la deuxième avait une tignasse blonde qui frôlait ses hanches. Elles étaient toutes deux très belles.

– Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Meg, grogna Sam en s'adressant à la brune.

– Mais ça te va à ravir, Ô Grand Monstre du Loch Ness ! rit-elle.

– Je suis heureux de vous voir, intervint Dean en souriant.

– Ouais, c'est pas comme si on sortait souvent, hein, soupira la blonde. La dernière fois remonte à, quoi, 1950 ?

– C'était en 1948, en fait. Le jour où je vous ai transféré du Lac Michigan à ici.

– Le plus beau voyage de ma vie, ironisa Sam.

– Ne m'en parle pas, soupira Meg.

Alors que Dean allait reprendre, Jess se pencha vers Meg en fronçant les sourcils et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. La brune le répéta à Sam qui eut un hoquet de surprise. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Dean et pointa les arbres où se cachaient Castiel et Gabriel. Les deux frères firent un bond en arrière, glapissant de surprise et révélant du même coup qu'ils étaient effectivement là.

Le blond quitta la berge en courant et rejoignit la lisière du bois en quelques enjambées, empêchant du même coup les Novak d'envisager la fuite. Il en saisit chacun par un bras et les traîna jusqu'à la berge avant de les jeter au sol où leurs visages blêmes furent éclairés par la lune. Dean tourna un regard plein de rage vers eux avant qu'une exclamation de surprise ne jaillisse de sa bouche.

– Castiel ? Gabriel ? Mais-

– Dean, je peux tout t'expliquer, je t'en supplie ne m'en veux pas, s'exclama le dessinateur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Castiel déglutit. Maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, il se sentait mal à l'idée de dire ce dont il avait soupçonné son amant. Mais il lui devait bien ça.

– Tu partais tous les soirs et tu ne m'expliquais jamais pourquoi alors j'ai pensé que tu me trompais. J'en ai parlé à Gabriel quand tu n'es pas revenu hier soir et on a décidé de te suivre.

– Tu pensais que je te trompais ?

Le ton de Dean était blessé au possible. Son visage reflétait la trahison et la souffrance que lui procuraient cette nouvelle. Castiel s'en sentit vivement coupable avant qu'il ne se rappelle que Dean avait été le premier à mentir.

– Tu ne voulais rien me dire ! Comment aurais-tu réagit à ma place ? se fâcha-t-il.

– Pardon de vous interrompre, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait passer sur la dispute de couple et se concentrer sur le vrai problème ? dit Gabriel.

– Quel problème ? s'écrièrent en cœur Dean et Castiel.

– Peut-être la partie ou vous nous découpez en morceaux pour avoir découvert votre secret ou non ?

Dean, Sam, Meg et Jess se jetèrent un coup d'œil connivent. Aucun des frères Novak ne semblait prendre la nouvelle particulièrement mal puisque leurs préoccupations se résumaient à se disputer pour adultère et savoir s'ils vont mourir ou non. Pas le fait qu'ils soient en face de sirènes.

– Tout dépend de si vous allez nous dénoncer ou non, dit platement Meg.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferait ça ? répondit Castiel. Visiblement vous êtes la famille de Dean et je ne vais certainement pas le mettre dans l'embarra ou le blesser, alors c'est hors de question pour moi.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Gabriel qui leva les deux mains en l'air.

– Hey, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Moi j'ai rien contre le poisson pas frais.

– Tu veux voir s'il est frais le poisson ? s'exclama Meg en faisant mine de lui jeter un galet à la figure.

– Tout doux la harpie, je plaisantais !

– Ainsi donc, tu es Castiel, dit Sam d'une voix douce, interrompant la dispute naissante.

– Oui, c'est moi, dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

– Enchanté de te rencontrer, je suis Sam, le frère de Dean.

Il s'avança pour s'asseoir sur le sable grossier de la plage, tendant la main à Castiel depuis sa position assise, main que le dessinateur serra avec joie mais une pointe d'appréhension.

– Le plaisir est partagé, même s'il y a quelque... surprise à te rencontrer.

– Je me doute. Et tu es ? demanda Sam en se tournant vers Gabriel.

– Gabriel, le grand frère de Cas. Un plaisir, kiddo, dit-il en serrant la main que lui tendait Sam.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient se lâcher, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils restèrent là à se fixer, la main dans la main. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Meg leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et lança finalement son galet sur Sam qui se le prit dans l'épaule. Avec un grognement de douleur, il se tourna vers la jeune fille ce qui lui fit lâcher la main de Gabriel.

– Je ne veux pas être indiscret, intervint Castiel, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est que toute cette histoire.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi, vous méritez des réponses, soupira Dean. Qui veux raconter ?

– Je me dévoue, dit Meg.

Jess et elle nagèrent jusqu'au bord et s'assirent sur le sable près de Sam. Dean s'installa près d'eux et les deux Novak l'imitèrent. La brune repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son dos, dévoilant sa poitrine nue. Si Castiel détourna le regard en rougissant, Gabriel lui lança un regard appréciateur – et rata du même coup le regard noir que lui envoya Sam. Puis la jeune fille commença à parler.

–Je suis née en 1769, tout comme Dean. Jess est née en 1781 et Sam en 1780. Mon nom complet est Megara-Ann d'Armond. Jess était Jézabel De Neuilly, Dean et Sam étaient Donat et Samson D'Anguerrant. Nous faisions partie de la noblesse française d'avant la Révolution. À cette époque, Sam est tombé amoureux de Jess quand il devait épouser une noble d'une famille voisine, Roberta d'Annecy, celle que nous appelons maintenant Ruby. Elle en a crevé de jalousie lorsqu'il a demandé à briser ses fiançailles pour épouser Jess. Elle était noble, d'une famille riche, alors sa famille n'y a vu aucun inconvénient. Mais Ruby a voulu se venger. C'est une sorcière aussi lui fut-il facile de leur lancer une malédiction. Ils seraient condamner à vivre dans l'eau pour toujours puisqu'elle les avait rendu immortels. Jusque là, ni Dean ni moi n'étions concernés. Sauf que son sort était imprécis et toucha tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'aile droite de la propriété où nous habitions.

À l'époque, Dean m'était promis mais nous n'étions pas exactement des gens très convenables dans nos manières et avions décidé... d'expérimenter les joies de la nuit de noce en avance, comme on dit. Alors nous avons été touchés aussi. Seulement le sort n'était prévu que pour deux personnes aussi fut-il de plus faible influence. À tour de rôle, tous les cinquante ans environ, l'un de nous peut reprendre apparence humaine. Nous avions tous entre seize et dix-huit ans lorsque le sort nous toucha.

Nous dûmes fuir, aidés de domestiques qui nous furent fidèles. Ils nous emmenèrent jusqu'à la Seine où nous purent rejoindre l'océan et de là, fuir en Amérique. La Guerre d'Indépendance se terminait à peine. Nous avons vécu dans des lacs et des rivières, perdus au milieu de nulle part, jusqu'à ce que la civilisation soit partout et que nous devions nous cacher. Et nous voilà.

– Tu es toujours amoureuse de Dean ? demanda Castiel.

– Oh bon sang, Cas, je sors avec toi depuis deux ans, évidemment que nous ne sommes plus ensemble ! Ça doit faire deux siècles, même ! s'exclama Dean.

– Ravie de voir que c'est tout ce que vous retenez de l'histoire, rit Meg.

– Plus sérieusement, je vous ai entendu parler de Ruby tout à l'heure, dit Gabriel. Elle est immortelle aussi ?

– Non, elle change de corps à volonté, il est donc impossible de la traquer.

– Bon, je dis ça, je dis rien, mais il y a une Ruby qui travaille comme avocate pour une société concurrençant la mienne.

– Quoi ? s'écrièrent les quatre maudits.

– Tu parles de la brune ? dit Castiel. Oh, c'est une vrai garce, ça c'est certain.

– Oh mon dieu, dit Jess. Si ça se trouve, elle nous suit depuis le début !

– On doit la trouver. Si on la tue, le sort disparaîtra forcément.

– Dean, on compte sur toi, dit Meg, pour la première fois une trace de véritable sérieux dans sa voix.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il allait enfin pouvoir briser la malédiction qui pesait sur eux depuis presque trois siècles. Il jeta un dernier regard à ses deux amies et à son frère puis prit Castiel par la main pour retourner vers l'Impala. Gabriel comprit qu'il allait ramener seul sa voiture. Avec un sourire lumineux, il s'approcha de Sam qui le fixait sous les gloussements de Jess et Meg – qui se tenaient la main et étaient beauuuucoup trop proche pour que ça soit totalement dénué de connotation.

Gabriel se pencha vers l'homme-poisson qui lui adressa un sourire serein. D'un air triomphal, il prit la parole.

– Si j'ai bien compris, vous quatre n'êtes plus qu'amis, n'est-ce pas ? Jess et toi n'êtes pas mariés ?

– Absolument pas ! s'exclama Jess depuis son coin.

– Super génial top. Alors Sam-I-Am, si ton frère, aussi empoté semble-t-il, réussit à briser cette malédiction, j'adorerais t'emmener prendre un verre et demander ta main à ton père si affinités. Ça marche ?

– Avec grand plaisir Gabriel, rit Sam. Avec grand plaisir.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS ! Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire mais je n'ai pas vraiment planifiée l'histoire donc ce n'est rien de très abouti. J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
